More appropriate place for the patch notes
by throwawayaccount134
Summary: 60% of the time, the fixes here work everytime


This update arrives alongside The Queen & The Crone Lords pack, bringing a huge array of content additions, revisions, and improvements to Total War: WARHAMMER II and the Mortal Empires campaign as well as many bug fixes and balance changes.

The Resurgent update brings full implementation of the Norsca Race Pack to Mortal Empires. This includes all content from the original Norsca Race Pack for Total War: WARHAMMER, alongside new Monster Hunt quests and technologies to more fully integrate the race into the Mortal Empires campaign setting. Ownership of the Norsca Race Pack is required to play as Norsca in Mortal Empires.

This update also brings the 30th anniversary Regiments of Renown from Total War: WARHAMMER, bolstering the forces of the Beastmen, Norsca, Bretonnia, Warriors of Chaos, and Wood Elves with 30 unique elite unit variants in the Mortal Empires campaign.

Finally, a host of extras have been added to switch up WARHAMMER II and Mortal Empires. These include:

All Elven races now gain the Shrine of Khaine campaign mechanic: The Sword of Khaine, a powerful blade of legend, is buried beneath the Shrine of Khaine. The first Elven race to build the Shrine to the Widowmaker building at the Shrine of Khaine will gain the blade, which may be equipped to any general. The Sword of Khaine hugely magnifies a general's combat prowess – but there is a cost in the campaign game for wielding the blade… Any faction who defeats the wielder may claim the Sword of Khaine. Thus, only Elven races may unearth it, but all races may subsequently claim and wield the sword. High Elves have gained two new technologies: From the Shadowlands and Strength of Avelorn Ungrim Ironfist now begins the Mortal Empires campaign at Karak Kadrin and gains the ability Red Ruin Dwarves now gain the Giant Slayers unit Dwarf Forging: Dwarven factions may now craft unique magic items, weapons and more using a new resource called Oathgold Thorgrim Grudgebearer gains the new ability Oath of Vengeance 10 new Landmark buildings have been added for a variety of races A new achievement for completing Mortal Empires as an Old World race has been added The Skaven Laboratory Mode now gets a hardware benchmarking feature Sartosa has been added to the Mortal Empires campaign Nagarythe has been moved to Naggaroth Norsca Additions New Monster Hunt: Gargantulzan New Monster Hunt: Hellbeast of Seep-Gore New Monster Hunt: Beast of Raema New Monster Hunt: Mother of the Flame New Norsca Tech: Scavengers of the New World New Norsca Tech: Devastation of the Dark Elves New Norsca Tech: Butchering of the High Elves New Norsca Tech: Pillaging of the Lizardmen New Norsca Tech: Annihilation of the Skaven New Norsca Tech: Plundering of the Tomb Kings New Norsca Tech: Secrets of Dark Sorcery New Norsca Tech: Secrets of the Court New Norsca Tech: Secrets of the Ancients New Norsca Tech: Secrets of the Under-Empire New Norsca Tech: Secrets of the Past Dynasties New Confederation Dilemma Dwarf Additions Moved Ungrim's starting position to Karak Kadrin Added Giant Slayers Unit Added Dwarf Forging feature using a new resource called Oathgold New ability for Thorgrim: Oath of Vengeance New ability for Ungrim: Red Ruin New skill for Belegar: Gather the Old Clans New skill for Belegar: Rally the Holds New skill for Belegar: Oaths of Reclamation New skill for Runelords and Runesmiths: Master of the Forge General Additions New High Elf Tech: From the Shadowlands New High Elf Tech: Strength of Avelorn 30th Anniversary Regiments of Renown have been added to the relevant races in Mortal Empires Added 10 landmark buildings for a variety of races New achievement for completing Mortal Empires as an old world race Added a benchmark to The Laboratory Bug Fixes and Improvements Headline Improvements Overall lighting balance-pass across all battle map environments. Improved SSAO to reduce over-occlusion. Improved shadows for better frame-to-frame stability. AI will no longer dodge every artillery projectile. Artillery arefar less likely to be 'sniped' during the autoresolver calculation despite having a superior army. Kills should be more evenly distributed within the autoresolver calculation between similar units. Ranged units will no longer march into melee range when they have no clear line of sight. Legendary Lords will now be recruitable when you confederate with that faction when the Lord is in a wounded state. Savage Orc building chain can now be constructed by Wurrzag in minor settlements. Food system has been rebalanced to make it more manageable which includes the following changes: Added some food to Exotic Animal building chain Modified food gain from Skaven Devious Planning edict and removed income reduction Increased food gain from Skaven Ascendancy rite Added food to top levels of Skaven Energy building chain Technical and Performance Improvements Overall lighting balance-pass across all battle map environments. Improved SSAO to reduce over-occlusion. Improved shadows for better frame-to-frame stability. Adjusted some of the animation tables loaded into battles to improve memory usage in battles. Benchmarking feature has now been added to Laboratory. Gameplay Improvements Campaign Fixed several rare end turn crashes. Fixed several rare desyncs. Lowered the Imperium level required to trigger the Chaos Invasion mid and late game events. Re-added a turn timeout to the mid and lategame events if they aren't triggered by Imperium level. Savage Orc building chain can now be constructed by Wurrzag in minor settlements. Legendary Lords will now be recruitable when you confederate with that faction when the Lord is in a wounded state. Recruitment Time reduced by 1 turn for Black Orcs, Witch Elves and White Lions of Chrace. Both Wood Elf Coop partners now receive the effects of the Oak of Ages. Lowered the Amber cost for the final tier of the Oak of Ages to 80. Grudges that require assassination of the target have been removed. Tretch Craventail will no longer die when confederating. Magma Master achievement will now unlock correctly. Black Arks no longer suffer from Deep Waters attrition. Durthu now has "The Skewering Branch" and "Skin of the Woods" skills. Kroq-gar's Obliterate the Undead now affects Tomb Kings. Rebalanced Bretonnian economy skills (Yield of the Sea, Tenth-Share, Bailiff) that encouraged cheesy gameplay, including but not limited to people only ever using Alberic as Marienburg harbourmaster. Mutinous Gits can no longer summon Waaagh's from their garrison forces. Von Carstein faction will now have to destroy The Empire in their long campaign victory conditions, consistent with the short campaign victory conditions. Several regions have had their climate type changed to more closely match the visuals on the campaign map. Malekith will hate some of these. Skaven Assassin will no longer spawn with the ability Concealment Bombs. The third stage of The Slayer Crown quest should now advance correctly. Hard cap on Sorceresses has been removed. Deaths-Head Monoliths can now be captured correctly by all races in the Vortex map. Buidings can now be built in Kauark. Reworked parts of the Empire AI to improve performance. Added Empire AI victory conditions. Changed internal diplomacy of AI Bretonnian factions. Increased diplomatic aversion between Vampires and other factions. Increased budget for armies and construction across the board for AI factions. Various skill selection fixes for AI factions. Added unique army templates for AI faction leaders. Sorcery building chain can now be constructed in Altdorf when playing as Dark Elves. When attacking an army garrisoned in a settlement, Lightning Strike will no longer prevent the garrison from joining the battle. Altered some terrain textures in Nehekhara to be desert instead of Badlands Food system has been rebalanced to make it more manageable which includes the following changes: Added some food to Exotic Animal building chain Modified food gain from Skaven Devious Planning edict and removed income reduction Increased food gain from Skaven Ascendancy rite Added food to top levels of Skaven Energy building chain Battle Waaagh! has been changed to a map wide buff with unique visuals. AI will no longer dodge every artillery projectile. Hellcannon's homing fixed. Summon spells that get interrupted during the casting animation will no longer consume a use. Ranged units will no longer march into melee range when they have no clear line of sight. Fixed instances where Skaven AI would attempt to use The Menace Below on flying units. Fixed an issue where spellcasters who had reached their own hit point regeneration cap couldn't heal other targets. Fixed an issue when Tomb Scorpions could disengage from combat in guard mode. "Da Gobbos" and "Betta Night Sneakin" will no longer apply the charge bonus to the entire army. "Da Gobbos" and "Betta Night Sneakin" will no longer apply their charge bonuses as static amounts, corrected to percentage increases. The hill cracks on the map "Tomb of the Shifting Sands" will no longer disappear when the camera is close. Balthasar Gelt will now be able to hide when on a mount in the woods. Phoenix Guard and White Lions of Chrace are now more detailed when zoomed out. Troops can no longer be moved through some of the rocks in the map Troll Country. Usability Improvements General Difficulty sliders have been replaced with drop down boxes on the race selection screen. Fixed incorrect references to "factionwide" on Lord Selection screen. Necrosphinx is now affected by scale in The Laboratory. Fixed a rare desync with Laboratory replays. The "Unit Movement" text shown during loading screens will now fit correctly in its box. Campaign Unit exchange panel will now show final unit count in each army after the exchange. A military access icon will now show in place of diplomatic status on the city information bar, if appropriate. An icon has been added next to settlement names to show where landmark pyramids can be built which count towards the long campaign victory conditions in Mortal Empires when playing as Tomb Kings. Nobles now correctly give 20% extra resources. Over-gyrating Shaman event will no longer trigger on turn 6 every time for The Bloody Handz. Fixed an instance where the advisor would play a message when playing as Bretonnia and couldn't be dismissed. Fixed multiple instances of buildings being displayed as the wrong tier. The correct tier will now display on event messages when construction is complete for Chaos. Fixed some UI overlap with the notification panel. Fixed a rare instance where a storm would not be visible on the campaign map. Fixed a rare issue where a lord would show too far zoomed out in the character portrait. Teclis will now hold his staff correctly on the campaign map when moving. Tomb Prince's will no longer move out of the portrait window when issued an order. Eyes of the Jungle rogue army will no longer greet the player with a missing string. 'Pin' feature can now be used on Regiments of Renown that are on cooldown. Increased volume on some advice lines that were playing too quietly. Fixed an issue where the spell browser would not display correctly in some circumstances for Wood Elf and Vampire Counts casters. The Curse will no longer be listed in Arkhan's abilities when replaced with Befalling Curse. Guardian ability is now correctly listed as Ward Save (Area). The Restless Dead ability is now correctly listed as Regeneration. The Liche Staff ability is now correctly listed as Hex (Area). Hieratic Jar is now correctly listed as Regeneration. Some common items that were displaying the rare item icon now correctly show the common item icon. Certain actions still do not have Karl Franz' consent NOR WILL THEY EVER Book of Grudges text will now fit correctly on higher resolutions. Removed a duplicate of "Improved Tower Projectiles" from the description of Tier II Fortress Gate. Wakhaf of the First Dynasty no longer incorrectly gives a recruitment bonus of +2 to Death Hags. Fixed a broken tooltip on the Opposing Ritual Failed event message. Fixed a typo in the Indomitable Will skill. Fixed a typo in the description for the "Totem of Prophecy" Lizardmen banner. Sakhmet's Incantation of the Skullstorm skill will now display correctly in Spanish in the skill tree. Battle Character and unit abilities can no longer be used during deployment. Reduced tree density in Dark Elf forest maps to ease with visibility. Fixed a rare instance when cavalry mounted units would not hit with one of their attacks against certain enemies. Tretch Craventail should now bleed when attacked. AI will now properly reveal themselves during ambush quest battles. Wildwood Rangers in the Eyes of the Jungle rogue army will correctly play their animations. War Hydras in the Dwellers of Zardok rogue army will now correctly play their animations. Silver Helms will no longer attempt to block with a shield (that they don't have) when under missile fire. Fixed an issue where Settra's weapon would detach from his hand when riding a chariot after casting a spell. Settra's casting VFX will no longer be offset from his hand. Sepulchral Stalkers will now play the correct animation when chasing units down that are withdrawing from melee. Fixed an issue where Lich Priest staffs would detach and swap hands during a jump attack. Skeletal Horsemen, Mounted Yeoman and Grail Guardians will no longer instantly switch the weapon between hands when idle. Wurrzag and Orc Shaman will now transition correctly between idling and walking animations. Eagle and Hawks will now close their beaks during idle and movement animations. Fixed an issue where some Skaven would sometimes open their mouths unnaturally wide. Necrotect's swords will no longer disappear when they are attacking on a chariot. Ranald resurgent: new content leaks now seem to happen by default. Necropolis Knight halberds will no longer disappear during a jump attack. Necropolis Knights will now hold their shields correctly when idle. Pistoliers and Outriders will now sheathe their melee weapons when switching between ranged and melee attack. Melee swing sounds should no longer play when Dreadspears are idling. Added collision to some houses in the Sword of Torgald map. Incorrectly placed swamp bubbles have been removed from the Hellpit map. Fixed an issue where Krell's portrait would not show up correctly after being upgraded. Helman's Blight! icon now displays correctly. Warhammer II factions now show the purple inner colouring on their unit category icon above the unit banner for Regiments of Renown. Bloodlust tooltip clarified to state that the ability can be used on the lord as well as allies. Auto-Resolver Improvements Artillery are far less likely to be 'sniped' during the autoresolver calculation despite having a superior army. Kills should be more evenly distributed within the autoresolver calculation between similar units. Reduced advantage of superior factions in the auto-resolver. Fixed a rare instance where melee lords could be assigned to ranged during the autoresolver calculation. Fixed an issue where you couldn't autoresolve against Books of Nagash rogues armies at sea if you were unable to withdraw. Audio Improvements Updated HDR Audio settings so Magic and Projectiles will stand out in the mix Implemented a new spell targeting sound Implemented a new magic arrow sound for Elf archers Updated the sound triggers on various animations to be more accurate Updated the audio mix for battles across sound effects and music across different camera levels Improved the memory usage of audio files in battles Lowered the probability of taunt vocalisations on some Dark Elf units Adjusted the volumes of the ambient sounds for Wood Elf siege towers Fixed Tomb King chariots using the wrong ground type on water Fixed reload sounds not playing for some pistol weapons Two headed dragons are now using the correct vocalisations Changed the armour sound used by Elf Mages to better match the in-game model Updated the spell browser audio for the Burning Head spell to match the updated video Updated the spell browser audio for Usirian's Incantations of Vengeance spell to match the in-game spell Reduced the frequency of rock debris sounds on the campaign map for various bluffs in the desert regions Updated some campaign UI sounds to add missing flavour elements for Tomb Kings Increased the volume of some advice lines that were too quiet Fixes for music transitions in some battle tracks Unit Balancing General Halved impact of summoned units on balance bar Adjusted RoR stats to match new rank 9 unit stats more correctly Increased mass for most infantry lords and heroes (patch notes will only highlight the biggest changes) Pass on heavy cavalry mount entity mass Tomb Kings Doubled the healing amount of Realm of Souls. Arkhan – Tomb Blade of Arkhan now summons a large unit of Skeleton Warriors instead of healing. Liber Mortis now gives +8 leadership, duration reduced from 20 to 15. Settra – Khemrian Warsphinx: -15 armour, -292 health, -8 charge bonus Settra – Chariot of the Gods: -5 melee attack, -3 melee defence, +35 ap melee damage, +5 bonus vs. infantry, +15 base melee damage. Tomb King – Khemrian Warsphinx mount: -15 armour, -292 health, -8 charge bonus Khalida (Necroserpent): +350 mass Khemrian Warsphinx: -15 armour, -480 health, -8 charge bonus. Necrosphinx: -10 armour, -408 health, -8 charge bonus, -7 melee defence, +3 melee attack Sphinx of Usepkh: -10 armour, -472 health, -8 charge bonus, -7 melee defence, +1 melee attack Hierotitan: -10 armour, -7 melee defence. Skeleton Chariots: -150 mp cost Skeleton Archer Chariots: -150 mp cost Blessed Legion of Phakth: -7 melee attack, -3 melee defence. King Nekhesh's Scorpion Legion: -1 charge bonus, -6 melee attack, -1 melee defence. Sepulchral Stalkers RoR: -1 melee attack, +6 melee defence. Tomb Scorpion: -10 armour, -320 health. Ushabti: -10 armour Ushabti (Great Bows): -10 armour Chosen of the Gods: -10 armour, -5 melee attack, +2 melee defence. Necropolis Knights (all): +350 mass Screaming Skull Catapult: Slightly increased accuracy Vampire Counts Hexwraiths: +2 health per entity Cairnwraiths: +2 health per entity Dire Wolves: +7 health per entity, +4 charge bonus Direpack: +7 health per entity, +4 charge bonus, -2 melee defence Terrorgheist: -100 health, -2 charge bonus Vampire Lord: +4 melee attack, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Vampire Lord – Barded Nightmare: +4 melee attack, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Vampire Lord – Hellsteed: +4 melee attack, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Mannfred von Carstein: +4 melee attack, -50 cost, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Mannfred von Carstein – Barded Nightmare: +4 melee attack, -50 cost, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Mannfred von Carstein – Hellsteed: +4 melee attack, -50 cost, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage Helman Ghorst: Liber Noctus now deals on average 30% less damage to self. Krell: +20 bonus vs. large, +5 hit reaction ignore chance, +5 knock interrupt chance, +450 mass. Removed wind up time from Lord of Undeath. Wight King (all): +14 bonus vs. infantry Chillgheists: +2 health per entity, -2 melee defence Verek's Reavers: -3 melee defence Strigoi Ghoul King – Terrorgheist: -32 health Vlad von Carstein: +4 melee attack, +30 ap melee damage, +20 base melee damage, added Arcane Conduit in mp Feasters in the Dusk: -2 melee defence Konigstein Stalkers: -3 melee defence, -50 cost Sternsmen: -3 melee defence Tithe: -1 melee defence Devils of Swartzhafen: -2 melee defence, +10 ap melee damage, -10 base melee damage Vargheists: +10 ap melee damage, -10 base melee damage Mortis Engine: Reliquary Corruption aura now deactivates out of melee. Claw of Nagash: -1 melee defence. Reliquary Corruption aura now deactivates out of melee. Red Duke – Foot: +10 charge bonus, +20 ap melee damage, +30 base melee damage Red Duke – Barded Nightmare: +10 charge bonus, +20 ap melee damage, +30 base melee damage Red Duke – Hellsteed: +10 charge bonus, +20 ap melee damage, +30 base melee damage Vampire (all): +50 cost, +30 ap melee damage, +20 melee base damage Varghulf: -50 cost Skeleton Spearmen: -25 cost Blood Knights: +2 ap melee damage, +330 mass Dark Elves Death Hag (on foot): -15 missile resistance, +20 physical resistance Death Hag – Blood Cauldron: Bloodshield of Khaine changed from +11% physical resistance to +6% physical resistance. Dreadlord (Sword & Shield) – Black Dragon: +4 melee attack Dreadlord (Sword & Crossbow) – Black Dragon: +4 melee attack Malekith – Cold One Chariot: + 3 melee attack, -8 melee defence, -2 bonus vs. infantry, +70 ap melee damage, +30 base melee damage. Sorceress – Cold One: Removed Primal Instinct ability Khainite Assassin: +20 ap melee damage Cold One Dread Knights: -50 cost Shades (Dual Weapons): -50 cost Shades (Greatswords): -50 cost Hydra: Fiery Breath now targets unit centre by default. Lizardmen Kroq-gar (foot): +600 mass Horned Ones: +1 melee attack, +100 mass Kroq-gar – Grymloq: -412 health, -8 charge bonus Saurus Old Blood – Carnosaur: -396 health, -8 charge bonus Saurus Scar Veteran – Carnosaur: -376 health, -8 charge bonus Feral Carnosaur: -374 health, -8 charge bonus Skink Priest – Terradon: increased rider projectile hit box Skink Chief: -5 ap missile damage, -5 missile base damage. Skink Chief – Terradon: increased rider projectile hit box Kroxigors: +3 ap melee damage, +1 base melee damage Saurus Warriors (all): +30 mass Saurus Spearmen: +2 melee defence, +30 mass Saurus Spearmen (Shields): +2 melee defence, +30 mass Temple Guard: +20 mass High Elves Princess (all): +30 ap missile damage, +20 base missile damage. Prince – Sun Dragon: -100 cost Sun Dragon: -100 cost Tyrion: +1 run speed, +2 charge speed Mage – Ithilmar Chariot: -1 collision attack max targets Skaven Plague Priest – Plague Furnace: -10 armour, Billowing Death aura now deactivates out of melee. Death Globe Bombardiers: +1 explosion base damage, +3 explosion ap damage. Warpfire Throwers: +2 explosion base damage, +1 explosion ap damage. Plagueclaw Catapult: slightly increased accuracy Gutter Runner Slingers (both): +2 missile base damage Night Runner Slingers: +1 missile base damage Warriors of Chaos Archaon – Foot: +750 mass Archaon – Dorghar: +12 run speed, +300 mass Chaos Lord (all): +5 leadership Chaos Sorcerer Lord – Manticore: +164 health, +25 ap melee damage, +40 base melee damage Chaos Sorcerer – Manticore: +45 ap melee damage, +65 base melee damage Exalted Hero – Foot: +260 health, +4 leadership Exalted Hero – Chaos Steed: +10 armour, +384 health, +4 leadership Exalted Hero – Barded Chaos Steed: +384 health, +4 leadership Exalted Hero – Manticore: +164 health, +4 leadership, +15 ap melee damage, +15 base melee damage Chaos Feral Manticore: +10 ap melee damage, +5 base melee damage Kholek: -432 health, -8 charge bonus Sarthorael the Ever-Watcher: reduced collision height, increased projectile hit box, added Arcane Conduit in mp Dragon Ogre Shaggoth: -430 health, -8 charge bonus Dragon Ogres: +5 armour, +34 health per entity Marauder Horsemen (javelins): +25 cost Hellcannon: now uses a fixed trajectory corrected by homing. Improves Hellcannon projectile homing. Greenskins Waaagh! is now a map-wide ability that gives +26 melee attack, +18% charge bonus and +24% speed for 30 seconds, which recharges in melee. Wurrzag: Added Waaagh! Ability in mp. Wurrzag's Warpaint changed from +11% physical resistance to +6% physical resistance. Goblin Great Shaman: Added Waaagh! Ability in mp Grimgor: +500 mass, +3 melee defence Skarsnik: +1300 mass (Gobbla has been eating a lot of stunties as of late) Orc Boar Boyz: +2 melee attack Savage Orc Boar Boy Big Uns: +2 melee attack, +100 mass Savage Orc Boar Boyz: +2 melee attack, +100 mass, Hammer of Gork: -4 melee attack, -2 melee defence Broken Tusks Mob: -3 melee attack, +3 melee defence, +2 leadership Deff Creepers: -5 melee attack, -1 melee attack Durkit's Squigs: -2 melee defence Mogrubb's Mangy Marauders: -5 melee attack, -1 melee defence, +1 leadership Moon-Howlers: -3 melee attack, +1 melee defence, -50 cost Teef Robbers: +3 melee defence Da Eight Peaks Loonies: -4 melee attack, +1 melee defence Da Rusty Arrerz: -4 melee attack Da Warlordz Boyz: -2 melee defence, +4 leadership Krimson Killerz: +2 leadership Venom Queen: -4 melee attack, +1 melee defence Goblin Rock Lobber: slightly increased accuracy Wood Elves Forest Stalker forest melee defence modifier changed from +20% to +15% Ancient Treeman: -432 health Durthu: -432 health Orion: +15 bonus vs. large, +134 ap missile damage, +30 base missile damage. Wild Riders: -100 mass Sisters of the Thorn: max 2 uses on Shield of Thorns, max 1 use on Curse of Anraheir Beastmen Khazrak – Foot: +650 mass. Dark Mail now always affects wizards in a 40m radius rather than relying on them to be casting inside the range. Debuff changed to -18 armour and -9 melee defence. Khazrak – Razorgor Chariot: added vanguard deployment, +2 melee attack, +40 ap melee damage, -1 collision attack max targets, +10 base melee damage, +0.2 melee attack interval. Beastlord – Razorgor Chariot: +2 melee attack, replaced Call of Violence with Apocalyptic Vision, +40 ap melee damage, -1 collision attack max targets, +10 base melee damage, +0.2 melee attack interval. Bray-Shaman Chariot: -1 collision attack max targets, +0.2 melee attack interval. Minotaurs (all): +2 charge bonus Feral Manticore: +10 ap melee damage, +5 base melee damage Centigors: -50 mass Cygor: slightly reduced accuracy Empire Balthasar Gelt – Barded Warhorse: added Hide in forest Balthasar Gelt – Warhorse: added Hide in forest Empire Wizards (all): Changed Channelling Staff item to new Scroll of Blast item. Boris Todbringer (all): +5 leadership Boris Todbringer – Barded Warhorse: +5 armour Karl Franz: +3 melee defence Witch Hunter: added immune to psychology, added magical attacks, reduced missile penetration. Accusation now has 3 max uses. Empire Captain – Barded Warhorse: +5 armour Empire General – Barded Warhorse: +5 armour Warrior Priests (all): +35 armour, +100 cost. Empire Knights: +50 mass Reiksguard: +50 mass Knights of the Blazing Sun: +50 mass Crossbowmen: +1 ap missile damage, -1 base missile damage Handgunners: +1 ap missile damage, +1 base missile damage. Great Cannon: slightly increased accuracy Steam Tank: +1537 health, -5 melee attack, +15 bonus vs infantry Luminark of Hysh: +2 ammo, -95 ap missile damage, -55 base missile damage, -30 explosion base damage, -70 explosion ap damage, improved long range accuracy, -1 sec reload time, -400 cost. Aura of Protection now gives +12% ward save in 40m radius and deactivates when available magic power is below 15. Locus of Hysh now passively reduces enemy magic power recharge rate by -20% for each wizard in play. Templehof Luminark: +2 ammo, -95 ap missile damage, -55 base missile damage, -30 explosion base damage, -70 explosion ap damage, improved long range accuracy, -1 sec base reload time, +4 melee attack, +3 melee defence, -300 cost. (ability changes as above) Hammer of the Witches: -4 melee attack, -2 melee defence, -100 cost, slightly increased accuracy. Sunmaker: -4 melee attack, -2 melee defence, -150 cost, slightly reduced accuracy, projectile now 70% ap damage, explosion damage is now 70% armour piercing, -20 explosion base damage, +25 explosion ap damage, +1 detonation radius. Helstorm Rocket Battery: -150 cost, projectile now 70% ap damage, -20 explosion base damage, +25 explosion ap damage, +1 detonation radius. Helblaster Volley Gun: -100 cost, +6 ap missile damage, +4 base missile damage. Royal Altdorf Gryphites: -4 melee attack, +3 melee defence Zintler's Reiksguard: -2 charge bonus, -3 melee attack, +3 melee defence, +2 leadership Sigmar's Sons: -2 melee defence, -50 cost Silver Bullets: -2 melee defence, +1 base missile damage Stirland's Revenge: -4 melee attack, -25 cost Pistoliers: +10 range, increased accuracy Dwarfs Thorgrim: Added new Oath of Vengeance ability, allowing Thorgrim to reduce the melee defence of an enemy unit. Ungrim: Added new Red Ruin ability, allowing Ungrim to trade melee defence for significantly more weapon strength. Grombrindal: +2 melee defence Tweaked Dwarf generic character item choices for multiplayer battles Runelord – Anvil of Power: +150 cost, added Locus of Power ability to be automatic Master Engineer: Improved accuracy, increased range by +35, increased projectile mass and velocity, Grumbling Guard: added charge defence vs large, -2 charge bonus, +2 melee attack, -1 melee defence, -40 mass Longbeards (all): -40 mass Gob Lobber: -2 melee attack, +4 melee defence, slightly increased accuracy Grudge Thrower: slightly increased accuracy Dragonback Slayers: -2 charge bonus, -5 melee attack, +12 melee defence Ekrund Miners: -2 melee defence Ironbreakers: -20 mass Norgrimlings Ironbreakers: -4 melee attack, +4 melee defence, -1 leadership, -20 mass Skoldr Guard: -3 melee defence Peak Gate Guard: -4 charge bonus, -2 melee defence, -50 cost. Ulthar's Raiders: -3 melee attack, +3 melee defence, +6 leadership Warriors of Dragonfire Pass: -3 melee attack, +3 melee defence Skyhammer: -1 melee defence, increased clattergun accuracy Gyrobomber: increased clattergun accuracy Bugman's Rangers: -20 mass Bretonnia All non-flying knights: +50 mount mass Alberic: Spirit of the Tempest is now an uncommon ability, costing 162 Prophetess (all): Changed Sceptre of Stability item to new Scroll of Assault of Stone item. Pegasus Knights & Royal Pegasus Knights: reduced unit spacing distance, allowing more men to connect with their charge Questing Knights: +5 charge bonus, -100 cost. Battle Pilgrims: +1 health per entity Foot Squires: +1 health per entity Grail Relique: -866 health, -100 cost. Knights of the Realm: -50 cost. Paladin – Barded Warhorse: +5 armour Green Knight: +600 mass Blessed Field Trebuchet: +16 explosion ap damage, -10 explosion base damage, +1 explosion radius, slightly improved accuracy. Field Trebuchet: slightly improved accuracy Abilities Improvements Lore of Beasts: Curse of Anraheir: Increased duration from 33 to 39. Amber Spear: -55 ap missile damage, +150 base missile damage. Amber Spear Upgraded: -110 ap missile damage, +300 base missile damage. Lore of Big Waaagh!: Gaze of Mork (& Upgraded): +40 ap missile damage, -40 base missile damage. Lore of High Magic: Fiery Convocation: removed random direction change angle. Hand of Glory: increased duration from 22 to 29. Soul Quench: +200 ap missile damage, -200 base missile damage. Soul Quench Upgraded: +348 ap missile damage, -348 base missile damage. Lore of Fire: Fireball: +200 ap missile damage, -200 base missile damage. Lore of Vampires: Vanhel's Danse Macabre (& Upgraded): Duration increased from 25 to 29. Curse of Years: Duration increased from 28 to 32. Gaze of Nagash (& Upgraded): -23 ap projectile damage, +33 base projectile damage. Lore of Light: Birona's Timewarp (& Upgraded): Duration increased from 41 to 50. Shem's Burning Gaze: -16 projectile ap damage, +22 projectile damage. Shem's Burning Gaze Upgraded: -32 projectile ap damage, +44 projectile damage Light of Battle: -1 power cost Lore of Lil' Waaagh!: Vindictive Glare: +40 ap missile damage, -40 missile base damage. Night Shroud: -1 power cost Night Shroud Upgraded: -2 power cost Lore of Life: Shield of Thorns (& Upgraded): Duration increased from 25 to 29. Regrowth Upgraded: reduced health regen amount from 48 to 36. Lore of Death: Fate of Bjuna: Changed entity hit chance from 0.25 to 0.18. Now needs 50 entities to max out on damage. +2 power cost. Lore of Ruin: Skitterleap: -1 power cost Skitterleap Upgraded: -2 power cost The Dreaded Thirteenth Spell: -1 power cost Other abilities Guardian: changed from +22% physical resistance to +18% physical resistance Forbidden Rod: Reduced average damage to self by 30%. Blood Statuette of Spite: reduced damage chance from 0.2 to 0.18. Neferra's Scroll of Mighty Incantations: Added Max 5 targets. Blood Lust: can now target self Modding Modders can now use both specific campaign folders and the general campaign folder to load mod scripts together without crashing. Modders can now use UI scripting within multiplayer with (careful!) use of the new UITriggerScriptEvent script event. Known Issues Hellebron's the Cursed Blade ability currently continues to apply damage even when its effects should be blocked by phase recharge.


End file.
